Users of portable audio or video equipment, for example CD players or camcorders, may experience inconvenience and difficulty when attempting to couple such portable device for use in a fixed installation, for example, connection to a high fidelity sound system or TV receiver or monitor. Often a proliferation of other equipment must be connected together to enable the mating of fixed and portable entertainment equipment. For example, to view the video output from a camcorder may require an AC powered battery eliminator, and for TV viewing, a separate RF modulator is needed. In addition, the RF modulator output cable must be connected to replace the TV antenna cable. Similarly a portable CD player may require AC powered battery elimination, with the audio outputs coupled, for example, to a high fidelity sound system or a wireless headphone transmitter.
In addition to multiple signal and power interconnections the host or fixed equipment must be controlled by the prospective user to accept the external input, for example the host device must be activated and the appropriate input signal selected. The use of microprocessors for control is known, however the cost of memory now permits the storage of automated control sequences and the generation of messages for display.
The user of portable audio or video equipment is desirous of a docking apparatus which powers the device from an AC supply thus eliminating the need for batteries, provides a simple, compact and permanently connection capability and a simple method of automated control.